


Dreams

by IrenkaFeralKitty, lily_l_bell



Series: Dream Dust [1]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Exploration, M/M, Undressing, implied/referenced past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_l_bell/pseuds/lily_l_bell
Summary: Anubisu has a strange dream.Set in the “Dream Dust” RPG AU.
Relationships: Anubis | Cale/Date Seiji | Sage Date
Series: Dream Dust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809439
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Dream Dust





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XMezumiiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMezumiiru/gifts).



_Anubisu sank into the soft confines of the dream without even realizing it. Unlike earlier, no worries gnawed at his heart and no pangs of hunger growled in his stomach. The room he’d been sharing with the other Masho suddenly had thick, firm futons to lie upon and it lacked the faint scent of musty decay that clung to the strange carpet. Better still, his only company was Korin no Seiji, and what welcome company he was._

The age difference between them was centuries long, yet also seemed nonexistent. For while his life had been unnaturally stretched long in the Youjakai, in body, he wasn’t much older than Seiji. 

He felt every moment of that strange dichotomy now. 

Anubisu’s body burned with need, fueled by perfectly preserved youth, and yet he could feel the contrast between his and Seiji’s experience with each teasing kiss and nip of his teeth. 

This wasn’t normal for him, not _typical._ He’d bedded, and been bedded by, a variety of individuals under a wide range of circumstances, some less pleasant than others. He’d ultimately concluded that such matters were a distraction more often than not. Arago had also discouraged too much fraternization, as it risked his armor bearers forming attachments to beings besides himself. 

That said, he had occasionally sought out company for his bed. Sometimes he’d craved the touch of another, while other times he needed a release training was denying him. In the end, he’d gained enough experience to know what he was doing, what he enjoyed, and how to tend to whoever he’d deigned to pass time with. 

Seiji started and trembled beside him, letting out small sounds here and there. Anubisu nipped a little harder at his throat and was rewarded by a soft whimper. 

The man sitting beside him greeted each touch with surprise and wonder. He hadn’t lost his usual confidence but instead was content to follow Anubisu’s lead into a world he knew nothing about. 

_The dream blurred briefly as Anubisu shifted position, then skipped forward with a blur of motion until they were on their knees in front of each other on the futon._

Anubisu wound his fingers through the obi tied low around Seiji’s hips, pulling him close. Their lips continued to meet over and over again. Seiji made up for his lack of experience with enthusiasm and he eagerly leaned in Anubisu’s embrace. Strong, calloused hands flexed on his shoulders, holding onto him but not clutching or trying to control him. 

Breaking the kiss, Anubisu ducked his head down again to nip at the soft skin at Seiji’s throat. His fingers found the knot at Seiji’s back and began to undo the tie holding the obi in place. 

The long strip of cloth loosened, then pooled on the ground around Seiji’s knees. He felt the rumble in Seiji’s throat when he spoke up and heard the smile on his face. 

“You have a few more layers than I do,” Seiji said. “I think it’s your turn to take a few things off.”

“You’re the pervert running around almost naked and without a nagajuban,” Anubisu said into Seiji’s throat. 

The blond hummed and angled his head to expose more of his tempting skin to Anubisu’s mouth. 

“It’s a yukata,” Seiji said, “and I’m wearing the underwear common in my time.”

“Hmph. Still a pervert.”

Anubisu tightened his grip on Seiji’s hips, feeling the outline of the aforementioned undergarments under his fingers. Beyond that, though? There was nothing, just bare skin waiting to be revealed. 

Seiji’s hands moved, slipping under Anubisu’s haori and began easing it down. 

_Time slipped forward as Seiji undressed Anubisu, letting him skip past the relatively dull activity. All the same, he shivered at the intensity of Seiji’s gaze and how intently he focused on carefully removing all the layers of Anubisu’s kimono. The hands Anubisu was used to seeing holding a powerful nodatchi worked with meticulous care to remove layers and undo the various ties holding Anubisu’s clothing together. The more that came off, the more it felt like Seiji was stripping away the heavy burdens he was used to carrying._

Seiji paused when Anubisu was down to just his nagajuban. Anticipation danced in his pale eyes. “Your turn, Anubisu.”

Leaning forward, he stole another long, lingering kiss. “Sasaki,” he insisted. 

“Sasaki,” Seiji repeated and smiled in delight when the other man shivered. Taking his hands, Seiji moved them to the tie holding his yukata closed. 

Sasaki undid the tie, coiling it around his fingers once he pulled it free, then tossed it aside. His eyes hungrily drank in the pale skin slowly peeking out from under the striped fabric. Seiji began to glow again like he had in the Black Building’s staircase-

_Anubisu shifted uneasily when the memories began to whisper at him, nibbling at the edges of the dream. Light swept over him, pushing the memories back, and promising to hold them at bay. Turning, he saw Seiji in his strange modern clothes, face screwed into a look of anger and indignation as he glared at the memories menacing Anubisu. The light coming from him was subtle but powerful, and Anubisu knew he would be safe as long as he was in it._

-and Sasaki felt his body responding as he pushed the yukata off Seiji’s shoulders. The more his body was bared, the stronger the light became. 

Unlike the light of the Korin armor, this light didn’t hurt to look at. It reminded Sasaki of the woods that had often been a refuge for him growing up. The light was green, he thought? It was similar to the color of Seiji’s original armor, a color Sasaki had never been able to properly see…

The color didn’t matter. What did matter was the safety the light provided and the familiar, comforting shadows that lay beyond the illuminated circle. 

_The sense of peace Anubisu felt was so unfamiliar he paused the dream to explore it, to just take a while to enjoy the strange sensation._

Seiji climbed to his feet, smirking now, and hooked his fingers in the band around his waist. His modern undergarments covered his crotch and buttocks, hugging close to his body, and extending down to cover the tops of his thighs. Before tugging the garment off, Seiji turned in a circle, letting him see it from all sides. 

Alright, it did look more comfortable than fundoshi. Sasaki had been dubious of them after first seeing them on the artificial models, but seeing them on Seiji highlighted how flexible and trim the fabric was. 

There were different styles, he felt sure of. Perhaps he could convince Seiji to model the different varieties so he could choose one to try?

Then Seiji pushed the garment down his legs and Sasaki forgot about his clothing musings all together. 

Seiji passed his hands over his cock and absently tugged on his balls as he finished removing the simple undergarment. He was hard, aroused by Sasaki, desired him-

_The details of Seiji’s anatomy were ill-defined, given that Anubisu had never seen him erect. They’d shared a bath once but Seiji had moved so smoothly from undressing to entering the water than Anubisu hadn’t even noticed._

_Time skipped._

Sasaki tossed his undergarments away and pulled Seiji to him with eager hands. He touched him, marveling at the bare flesh waiting for him to explore. Seiji’s skin was unmarred by disease or scars, soft and pale, and glowing all over. 

He ran his hands up Seiji’s arms, over his shoulders, and down a chest with more hair than he was used to seeing. It was tinted a slightly different shade than Seiji’s golden locks. 

“My father isn’t Japanese,” Seiji said as Sasaki continued to stroke his chest. “Hence the blond hair and hints of red almost everywhere-

_That wasn’t quite right, the words didn’t exactly fit in Seiji’s mouth, but he suspected they were true even if this dream version of Seiji was diverting a tad from the original._

“I like it,” Sasaki said, interrupting him. He ran his hand down Seiji’s sternum again, then glided his fingers back up the way they’d come. Sliding sideways, he ran his fingertips across his nipples and bit back a laugh when Seiji jumped. There was that inexperience again and Sasaki marveled again at the trust Seiji was placing in him. 

To think Seiji wanted _him_ to provide his first instruction in the carnal arts...

The teasing touch earned Sasaki a mock scowl and a kiss. Seiji’s sudden closeness was too tempting and Sasaki left off tweaking his nipples in favor of continuing to touch him. 

His stomach was strong, all hard muscle sitting behind a protective layer of fat. Reaching around to his back, Sasaki again marveled at the smooth skin his fingertips found before stroking down the ridges of extending down the center of his back. 

His waist could have been a tad thicker, Sasaki absently noted, extending more protection to his spine.

_Seiji ate sparingly, quietly slipping part of whatever he had to Kongo, Tenku, or the Koji woman. It was right for him to care for his comrades but Sasaki couldn’t fathom giving up part of an equal portion of their meager meals to another. He’d gone hungry too many times-_

_Light flared around him, recentering him in the dream. He slipped backwards slightly-_

Reaching around to his back, Sasaki again marveled at the smooth skin his fingertips found before stroking down the ridges of extending down the center of his back. 

Sasaki reached further down with both hands now and cupped Seiji’s buttocks. They were perfectly balanced between being soft and muscular and he hungrily squeezed the round orbs. 

Seiji arched against him, cock suddenly rubbing against Sasaki’s stomach as he straddled his legs. Sasaki adored how Seiji had to spread his legs to sit on his lap. 

Releasing Seiji’s backside, Sasaki ran his hands down thick thighs. The muscles flexed as Sasaki touched him, legs tightening briefly. Seiji was _strong,_ sturdy, and capable of taking what Sasaki could give him. 

Raw need surged inside him and Sasaki caught Seiji’s mouth again, hungrily devouring him while his hands squeezed sculpted, tenses calves. 

“I want to touch you,” Seiji groaned and Sasaki was happy to let him. 

He leaned back as best he could with Seiji sitting on his folded legs. The first touch was a stroke along his collarbone, then down his shoulders and arms. 

“Tell me what you like,” Seiji said as he pressed his hands against Sasaki’s chest. 

_Not to hurt, not to be surprised or out of control-_

“Soft touches,” Sasaki said. “Nothing sharp, not even teeth.”

“No biting.” Seiji cocked his head to the side, eyes intent as he sought confirmation. 

“No biting. No being bit. I’m happy to bite,” Sasaki added, leering. 

Seiji raised an eyebrow and he surged forward and bit down at the join of his neck and shoulder. That got him a gasp and the bucking of narrow hips. Pulling back, Sasaki went in for another taste and was rewarded with a groan and another jerk of Seiji’s hips. 

“Next time, I’m going to find all the places you like being bit,” Sasaki growled as he finished chewing another mark onto Seiji’s shoulder. The other man whimpered, hips rocking steadily now. He took Seiji’s hands and placed them on his sides. “No tickling.”

Seiji’s hands flexed and it was several long moments before he continued his explorations. There wasn’t much left to touch within easy reach but Seiji explored every bit of it. 

“You’re big,” Seiji said, leaning backwards. There was only one area left for his perusal. 

Their cocks were both hard and pointing up towards the ceiling sitting side by side between them. Sasaki was smug to see he was bigger-

_Ego-_

Seiji impressed-

_More ego-_

And his mouth practically watering with desire to suck him down-

_No, that wasn’t… Back up._

And his eyes wide as Sasaki touched himself suggestively. 

_Better._

Seiji swallowed. “Will it fit? In me?” he asked nervously. 

“With enough oil? Of course.”

_Seiji wouldn’t just meekly assume he’d be taking Sasaki’s cock but the fantasy was too good not to play with._

“Kiss me,” Sasaki ordered and Seiji complied. The flash of obedience made Sasaki shudder and he eagerly plunged oil slicked fingers between Seiji’s buttocks while devouring his mouth. 

A shocked mew announced the breaching of Seiji’s body by those exploring fingers and Sasaki used his other hand to hold his head close as he fingered him. 

_Forward._

Seiji had opened up so perfectly on Sasaki’s fingers and was now taking three without issue. Oil coated the inner walls of his fluttering passage and all that was left to so was ready his cock. 

It felt incredible to fist his cock with an oil slicked hand but Sasaki knew the feeling paled in comparison to what awaited him. 

He and Seiji shifted position just right until the other man hovered above his cock. Sasaki gripped the base and rubbed the head along the waiting opening. 

And then, Seiji came down. 

The first moments of penetration were glorious. Seiji’s entrance resisted at first but soon yielded to the press of the cockhead against its rim. Then he was plunging into an impossibly soft, hot, tight channel. Seiji’s internal muscles quivered as he was slowly skewered on Sasaki’s cock, the minute contractions helping to pull Sasaki in deeper and deeper. Seiji gasped and whined, his face screwed up against the intensity of everything he was feeling. 

Sasaki watched his cock disappear into Seiji’s body with greedy eyes. He had a firm hold on Seiji’s waist and was slowly pulling him further and further onto his big cock. Magically, Sasaki was able to just keep going, driving deeper inside the other man without issue. 

_No pain, no tearing, just pure pleasure. Anubisu had sought out the knowledge of how to please all who came to his bed so he never had to fear he was accidently repeating what had been done to him long ago._

In seemingly no time at all, Seiji was fully skewered and gasping helplessly. “That’s… a lot,” he managed to say. He squeezed around Sasaki and moaned as doing so caused him to shift around. Experimentally, Seiji used his deliciously powerful legs and slowly lifted himself up a bit before dropping back down. Sasaki’s cock bottoming out inside him again resulted in a fresh round of moans. 

“Just like that,” Sasaki said reassuringly. “Once you’re used to it, we’ll go harder. And after that, well, then I’ll take you properly. 

“How could it possibly get better?” Seiji moaned and Sasaki felt his heart skip a beat. 

Seiji began to lift himself up again and it took almost no time before Sasaki was rocking his pelvis forward to meet each downward drop. Their cries of pleasure grew louder as their bodies connected more and more. Finally, Sasaki pulled Seiji off his cock and pushed him onto his back on the futon properly. His legs folded easily against his chest when Sasaki lines his cock up and entered him again. 

This time, their lovemaking was accompanied by the slap of flesh hitting flesh. Sasaki grunted as he plowed into his lover’s supple body and Seiji moaned and cried out beautifully beneath him with each thrust. 

“Sa- Sasaki,” Seiji groaned. The sound of his secret name sent white hot flames shooting into his mind and he redoubled his carnal efforts. “Ahh! Sasaki!”

Seiji liked his cock! Liked being pleasured by him, to be mounted and claimed with a cock ravishing his back passage. Sasaki thrust as hard and fast as he could manage. 

“I love- Your cock-“ Seiji cried out in a broken voice. “I’m about- I’m-“

Seiji’s ass clenched down hard as he came. There was just enough oil to keep thrusting into him and prolonging his lover’s pleasure.

And then that tight clenching grip on his cock and the effortless way he slid in and out of Seiji’s passage did him in as well. He drove in deep, shuddering as pleasure exploded inside him. His seed erupted from his cock, filling Seiji’s back passage and his lover cried out again as Sasaki’s hips jerked against him-

_His balls were tight-_

_Release-_

_Pleasure-_

_Seiji’s back arching as white light flared around him. Hot, wet liquid splattered their abdomens, and as Sasaki started to come down Seiji smiled up at him-_

Anubisu awoke with a muffled grint. His fist was soaked as it gripped his cock, and the aftershocks of an intense orgasm were still echoing through his body. His free hand was pressed to his face, helping to muffle the sounds of his release. He panted hard, automatically stretching each one out as much as he could to try and keep it quiet. 

There was no sound besides the steady breathing of the other masho. His dream had either gone undetected or it was being carefully ignored in favor of pretending they each had privacy. 

Groping about with a hand found a random piece of strange modern garb with which Anubisu cleaned himself off. He barely registered the mechanical motion. 

He’d dreamt of Seiji. Of the heir to the current Date clan, the bearer of the Korin armor of Grace. He’d dreamt of undressing and bedding him, of calling him his lover, and trusting him to say his true name while they made love. 

He had never trusted anyone with his name before, not like this. 

Anubisu- Sasaki- felt his cock twitch anew as he remembered bedding this dream version of Seiji, and he couldn’t resist taking himself in hand and frantically pleasuring himself again until he found another release. The memory of Seiji moaning for his cock played through his mind's eye as he crossed the peak, forcing him to spill his seed into his soiled cloth and muffle a silent wail as much as possible. 

As he came down from that second height, Sasaki - or was he still Anubisu in this? - trembled. Every instinct he had said to find Seiji af once and confess his desire to him, but that was surely maddess? He and Seiji were barely brothers in arms, hardly lovers in the making. 

But he’d told Seiji his true name. 

And Seiji had respected his desire not to share it any further. He’d stayed close after the orb revealed his greatest shame, refusing to pass judgement and instead offering comfort and companionship. He’d _apologized_ for previously speaking harshly, making no excuses for what had driven that behavior. 

Gods save him, but in a frighteningly short period of time, it almost seemed as though the two of them had become close. 

If only he knew what it all meant… Desperation for approval and pleasure at the hands of a rare trusted ally or… the start of something new?

Both options were terrifying and Anubisu resolved to shy away from both. 

He didn’t even know if Seiji had any inclinations towards bedding men. Or anyone at all. He never joined in the conversations Kongo constantly meandered through on the topic. 

_He’d tried to hide when Ibaraki started questioning the Ronins on the matter. Why?_

_And what would the cursed Beacon have shown them had Seiji carried it…_

Unsettled, Anubisu rolled onto his stomach to try and find slumber once more. 

_Perhaps he’d find Seiji again… that wouldn’t be a bad thing if he did, surely?_

He just needed… sleep. 


End file.
